The Rise of Fazbear
The Rise of Fazbear is a halloween special of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 movie. Summary Emerl and his Friends are having a Halloween party, But then later they entered the old abandoned mansion, the Halloween Demon unleashes Freddy Fazbear and the others along with more monsters rise from the dead to hunt down and scares Team Robot, Can Emerl and his friends defeat The Halloween demon and save Halloween quit possibilty the world or they will be fall and trapped in the hellish underworld forever? Plot The halloween special begins with two kids found a chest box then opens it, but then a darkness comes out and reveals to be a scary demonic monster that scares the kids away and he shouts "I'm finally free! Now I can take over halloween and scares children!" and now he uses his dark powers to unleash villains and monsters from the dead. Meanwhile our heroes are in Pops' house and celebrating a halloween party. They enjoying Bobbing apples, telling scary ghost stories and eating candies. They decided to go trick or treat to get more candy, after 30 minutes of getting more candy. They see an old scary mansion, Rigby was thinking if there's more candy in the mansion. As they enter the mansion, nothing is in there. Suddenly the door is shut and locked with no way out. Our heroes decided to find the other way to get out of the scary mansion. While walking in a hallway, suddenly they see a shadowy figure running out of the hallway. They decided to follow to find out where is it, they open the door to look outside to see a creepy garden with all flowers and plants we're dead and shattered plant house. When they investage they suddenly hear branch cracking and scary growling, the Mixels are wondering is a monster living in an abandoned garden. Suddenly they see something moving in the bushes to see a hybrid dinosaur the "Indominus Rex" using camouflage and reveal it's true color and attacks Team Robot, they run as fast as they can, they found the door and they went inside escaping from the hybrid. They entered the creepy empty room. They find to see a pair of glowing red eyes reveal to be Freddy Fazbear much to our surprise. They try to fight him but an army of Bats attack the heroes and escape. Then suddenly they get attacked by a Werewolf and bites Sonic. After the escape, they see a railroad tracks then they hear a scary whistle to see Timothy the Ghost Train. While Our Heroes are finding a place to hide from the Scary Animatronics, not to panic and scream. Until they hear some strange noises, they look at the video to see Foxy running by, they attempt to close the door, but Bonnie Bunny appears out of nowhere and scary the heroes away. Then Guilmon and Tentomon Was afraid of Wolves, Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1: *Emerl *Gmerl *Mario Luigi & Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles Amy Rose, Sticks the Badger *The Mixels *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Bill, Ben, Oliver and Toad *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika & Renamon *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi *Daggett & Norbert *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain *Sora & Riku *King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Xion *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Bobert, Carrie & Penny *Oggy, Jack, & Olivia *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief & Keswick *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Rigby, Mordecai, Skips, Nikolai, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost & Pops *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon & The XJ-Sisters Villains *The Halloween Demon *Chernabog *Malefor *Devimon *Etemon/MetalEtemon *Myotismon *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) *Apocalymon *Mephistomon *Ornismon *Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie Bunny, Foxy, Springtrap, Balloon Boy, Golden Freddy, Marionette, Nightmare Fredbear *Mephiles the Dark *King Nixel *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Dr. Claw and Talon *Zombies (Regular Show) *Werewolf *Vampires *Mutant Bats *Mantis *Lawn Gnomes *Headless Horseman *Timothy the Ghost Train *Indominus Rex *Sharptooth *Snowballs the Ice Monster *Stress Monster *Tirek *Queen Chrysalis and Changelings *King Sombra *The Dazzlings *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Bowser, Bowser Jr. & Koopalings *Giant Spiders *Great Devourer *Jack o Lanturns *Scarecrows *Dragons (Reign of Fire) Pokémon *Darkrai *Giratina *Litwick, Lampert and Chandelure *Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist *Sableye *Frillish and Jellicent (Male and Female) *Misdreavus and Mismagius *Gastly, Haunter and Gengar Trivia *In this Halloween Special, Gmerl will start his first rivalry with Tino. Music Scores #This is Halloween #Wolf-I-Fied #Grim Grinning Ghosts #Bats #Dude Is a Vampire #Noticed #Friends on the Other Side (song) #Under Our Spell #It's Our House Now #Unleash the Magic #Poor Jack #This Day Aria #We Will Stand For Everfree #Thriller #This Day Aria (Reprise) #Welcome to the Show Transcript *The Rise of Fazbear (Transcript) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Halloween Movies Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55